Lost Love: Into The Field of Fire
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: its about three game players that create a game on the inside they test it out, but in the process one of the three creators died in the crossfire on floor 78, they are both given an elixer that revives the player same level, hp, and everything please enjoy yourselves
1. Chapter 1

Its starts with three developers of the same region, but different lifestyles Kazuhara is the obvious leader, then sakura the fearful type, but is a demon on the battlefield, and of course me, the eyes ears and smell of the opperation, we are the original inside game creators that made it possible to eat shop and sleep in the death game.

We were checking on how the games' we went to the boss room, from the looks of it the monster was made out of blood, the battle begun with just me and Kazuhara, we damage to health bars of the four, but it attacked sakura damaging her health was dropping fast and she softly said "please revive me once you come back to this level promise me this" i looked at her and nodded keeping her promise, i changed from angry wolf to furious wolf, a scream escaped my mouth attacking the blob killing it while Kaz held a light blue spear of light in his hand.

Before we knew it happened Sakura was gone, the two of us finished the game we stayed there to help the people that were stuck leave and we were the highest ranking people there, and we also knew the shortcuts and secrets, because we created the inside of the place the bastard looked at us as we sat on the pillar he said "Well done Shiro and Kaz i'll now give you this sepcail eilixar that revives people to their levels restored fully" and it was in both of our items list, we had saved it for floor 78 to revive sakura from her early death, we nodded at him as he vanished, people started showing up out of no one and Kazuhara held on to my neck and i climbed a little higher on the brick and we sat on the flat surface as the bastard returned, telling them about the death game and some other things that sounded pretty interesting, but when he was done he added "You will meet two of the three creators of the inside, you can ask them about their experience" i mumbled under my breathe to myself "old bastard I'll kill you when I'm done I promise" he turned to look at me and smiled his twisted smile vanishing again.

They were looking for the two of us so they could take the easy root out, one of the players had spotted us and screamed "They must be the ones siiting on that pillar!" i looked at Kaz with the 'oh shit' look and he clung to me really tight and i stood up, walked backwards and backflipped off, during this process Kaz had dropped the sphere and i landed on the ground Kaz waited there until i got back from getting Sakura-chan's sphere from the pillar, i quickly climbed the pillar until i reached the spot and got the sphere and sat back on the pillar to rest, my guitar held both of my swords and they stared me down as i sat on the pillar.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at them, i jumped down smelling the fear in them, i then smelt Kazuhara running to get me, they saw that his left arm was bandaged with chains wrapped around "It's time to change the bandages again" he said "alright don't scream when i pull it tight" i said , unwrapping it as the red tattoo glowed, i then wrapped his arm in a fresh bandage and recieved a video message from the damn bastard again i opened it, a creepy smile crossed his face, when the fresh bandage was on we looked at him as he asked "How do you like my gift?" i just logged off when Kaz grabbed onto my neck then i said "what a waste of time i hate baby-sitting and carrying you on my back climbing that pillar we'll just have to watch them from the shadows because it is time to go." As i climbed the pillar agian with the sphere in my mouth he asked me when we reached the top "Do you really think we'll get Sakura-chan back so that she will be able to redeem herself on floor 78?" i looked at him with determined eyes nodding that i was sure he let go and we jumped running toward the first level boss door.

We looked at it for a while before a smell rose in my nose people were coming, so he grabbed my neck and i climbed up the wall to the roof, i scanned the group of people and realized that there was one who had thier face covered, they went through the door and it closed, i had forgotten that the sphere was in my mouth as a heard a girl scream, then i was certain of it i had knew the voice from somewhere and it sounded like my little sister from the real world was here her name is Asuna-chan, more voices surrounded her scream with cried out for help, we jumped down and i slashed through the door changing into my current wolf form (furious wolf) Kaz had him one swordsmenship as i had a double blade swordmenship then i saw them depart away from then boss except Asuna-chan, i then screamed "Asuna move!" she looked at me and went to the side a boy was on. Me and Kaz looked at each other and nodded.

We ran toward the level one monster as he swung his sword, but we dodged it in sync, i used my swords to climb up it's back and make him lose some of his HP i reached the top of its head stopping in the middle of the attack it attacked Kaz again and he blocked with his sword screaming "Stop screwing around and kill it!" i quickly jabbed it in the head making its HP fall rapidly and he vanished when i jumped off its back sheaving my sharp swords into my guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

The days i missed Sakura-chan i held the sphere close to me and left with Kaz following behind, the boy stopped us by asking "are you the inside creators of this game?" i looked at Asuna and sighed, i put the soul of the friend i called a sister into my jacket pocket, and walked back down the stairs and up to Asuna asking "why did you come here Asuna?" "to find you and bring you home" she answered "you know i can't do that you shouldn't have came here i beg you please go home when we reached the 100th floor" i said, with complete sadness in my voice, she shook her head and added me as a friend, i excepted it, but she couldn't see my level or HP stats just my name.

The boy added me as well and both added Kaz and my stomach growled, Kaz jumped down and walked toward me asking "what am i going to do with you?" i shrugged and he gave me a sandwich, it was my favorite kind and i ate it and left them, the boy's name was Kirito, they looked at Asuna and Kirito follow behind me and Kaz, looking at them as we left i gave them a word of advice saying "standing there will get you killed easily"


	4. Chapter 4

We went to floor 50 because our house where me Sakura and Kaz lived and smiled, but when we checked all the online screening Kaz told me there were people inside so I told them to wait here, they did and I went toward the house I realized that there was a little girl with them and she wasn't liking it one bit.

Two boy were on my couch trying to make her break while a nice figured woman watched, no one even saw me walk in the door so that next thing they knew the girl was on my shoulder crying, but glad I came to her rescue so they stood up ready, but the woman asked "this isn't your house we bought it didn't we?" I laughed at them answering "No miss you didn't if you did that would have meant all your money would be gone unfortunatelyI'm not in the mood and I am one of the three creators of the inside of this game and I don't have time for you" their teeth were clenched tight and I didn't phase one but I was pretty annoyed, I went to my room when the girl fell asleep and went to the living room and got a video message from the old bastard they looked at the tv as I answered it "What is it?" He smiled asking back "When are you going to use my loving gift I have given you?" They looked at me as I laughed and his smile faded then answered "I will use it when I get to floor 78 like I promised and what's with that face it reminds me so much of how I felt when I first lost Sakura" we both looked at each other all serious like always and cutting things short I added "I have to go and fix some dinner so ill see ya around sometime in death" and he disconnected angrily and so I went to the kitchen and started making dinner they watched as I pulled out all the ingredients and made curry, there was rice in the shelf already so I put it on and chopped up the things for curry and smiled as I did it Kaz messaged me and I messages him back and running in they came and they sat at the table smiling and I turned the eyes off what I didn't know was that I heard snores like mine coming from my room and I closed my eye and took a deep breathe and smelt the food and two other objects and went to my room to see who it was and Kaz got up and they helped themselves to the food and ate I til they were full and my sister saw a man walked up to her and smile.

She screamed and I run up to him and kicked him on the top of the head and pointed fingers waving it around saying "Dammit you and the kids are getting your asses out of this game when Im done with you I will rip you to pieces, but then there will be another inside job I probably won't be able to leave once again" and I dragged him into my room and I shut the door and well I was goin to sleep right after I played my piano, he sat and waited for me to play something I played some songs that I wanted to play for the hell of it and then I played the full ending to Ultra Maniac, Asuna was listening on the outside and so was Kaz and they all of them were staying the night in our house the man had his own room and Asuna and the girl from before came in my room and went to sleep with my children and I went to sleep on top of my children not crushing them or anything they hugged me and I smiled when the woman rocked the bed waking everyone up and said "Time to die inside creator" when she moved her arm back arika and Akira found her open and kicked her oh of the room and walked back in shutting and locking the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

A proud smile had crossed my face when they jumped on me and well I stretched the bed out a little more so I'd have a place to sleep, everyone went back to sleep and I heard Kaz and the man scream out the tops of their lungs and I woke up mad as hell slidin into furious wolf and half of my body and transformed into a wolf, I run to see what the hell was going on and they were trying to take a bath and I could tell they were serious about killing all the inside creators because we weren't going to help them get out alive.

The fear on their face was priceless, but it was to bad I couldn't see it with all the damn hair in my face covering my eyes and I howled as my twin children came to help my they were demon tampers and had the wolf like demons and healer demons, they ran like hell and I went back to sleep.

Right about now wasn't the best idea for them to mess up the house and I knew there was something wrong with them, morning hit and everyone smelt breakfast and went to the table, when the food was done everyone got what they wanted and sat back down to eat, I packed mine in a lunch kit and went ahead of them and I joined Asuna's guild so I wouldn't have to worry about finding that bastard because he was somewhere in this damn game. We went to floor 78 and I looked at Kaz and nodded he took out the soul and I took out my elixir, used a drop and it was working so far, they watched as she came back to life and hugged the mess out of me


End file.
